


Tomato Plants

by lemonaids



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, this is eventually going to be sns in the woods with a garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonaids/pseuds/lemonaids
Summary: Vote2 and onward but my way. This is just a wip for now.  There will be more chapters later and I'm gonna edit this ch.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Tomato Plants

Sasuke lay dying in the valley, Naruto beside him. There was blood everywhere, soaking through his clothes, soaking the air, flooding the space between them. “We’ll die here,” Naruto says. He doesn’t sound sad to be dying. He sounds content. Sasuke is content as well. He could lay here with Naruto forever, and as the blood rushes out of his body, it looks like he will.  
“Why did you do it,” Sasuke says. “Chase me all these years.”  
“Because you’re my friend.” Sasuke narrows his eyes. Of course he’d say something like that. But friends don’t have the bond they have. They were soul mates for fucks sake.  
“What does friend mean to you.” Sasuke holds his breath.  
“What do you mean dattebayo!” Naruto speaks with what energy he has left. He’s always so energetic, expressive. “I mean…. When you hurt I hurt. When I would see you alone and in pain, I felt your pain. I understand you, Sasuke.” Sasuke understands Naruto, too. But understanding is not enough. Friends are not enough. Blood is pouring out of his ripped off arm, out of his nose and eyes and mouth. He’ll die here, and Naruto will, too.  
“Naruto… I…” even dying, it’s hard to say, hard to articulate.  
“Spit it out Sasuke! Idiot!” Naruto says idiot like he’s saying something lovely. That’s what Sasuke is trying to say.  
“Naruto. When we were kids… you got on my nerves. But you were lonely like I was. I felt your pain, too. When you’d yell and act out I knew it was because you were lonely and wanted attention. I thought you were pretty entertaining to be honest. And then training with you on team 7… I realized we weren’t just rivals anymore… you were my friend. And then you got good. You learned the rasengan and suddenly you weren’t this clumsy little brat anymore… you were competition. I got jealous of you. I envied your fast improvement. But even though I wanted to hate you I couldn’t. Naruto… I feel too much for you. You take up my whole heart. When you’re in pain I can barely stand it. I think… I think what I feel for you is more than just friendship.” Sasuke sure had a lot to say just now, huh. He waited for Naruto to respond… maybe he’d understand. Maybe he’d reprocate.  
“Sasuke… I get it! We’re best friends-” and sasuke is fucking bleeding out and he can’t fucking take it anymore.  
“I love you, Naruto.” Naruto is silent for a moment. Sasuke looks him in the eyes. Naruto’s eyes widen as tears well up and spill down his face. Sasuke realizes he is crying too, a small stream of salty water mixed with blood.  
“Sasuke,” Naruto breathes, “I love you too.” 

Sakura had come to heal them shortly after. They had lain in comfortable silence after the words “I love you” had spilled from both of their mouths, both of them soaking up the words as they soaked up the blood.  
Sakura had freaked out when she saw them. “NARUTO. SASUKE. WHat happened!” She had been sobbing as she rapidly healed their wounds. “You’re both so stupid,” she said as she wipped away tears. 

When Sasuke woke up, he was in a hospital bed. Warm sunlight streamed through the window, warming up his skin. He looked around the bland white room. “Naruto?” he said, like Naruto would hear him in whatever room he was in. Sasuke pushed himself up with his remaining arm and got out of the bed. He still hurt like a motherfucker. Damn. Sasuke crept silently into the hallway and looked into the room next to his. Naruto.  
“Hey. Naruto.” Naruto’s face lit up at the sight of Sasuke.  
“YOU’RE AWAKE!!!!!!!”  
“Shhhhhh shut the fuck up.” Naruto pouted. “The nurses will come in here or something damn.” Naruto hopped out of bed; it looked like it hurt him to move, too. “That was a hell of a fight, huh,” sasuke said quietly. Naruto did that grin of his that took up his whole face.  
“Hehe yah.” Naruto bumped Sasuke's stump of an arm with his own.  
“Weirdo.” Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. It was cute. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile. Naruto smiled back. “So what now. You wanna get out of here?”  
“Yah let’s go get ramen. I’m healed.”  
They both looked dumb as hell barely creeping to the ramen shop, stump arms and hospital clothes.  
“Maybe we should have at least changed out of these clothes. We’re getting looks.”  
“Who cares look at this beautiful ramen.” 

“But really,” Sasuke says when they’re done with ramen and back at Naruto’s apartment changing out of hospital clothes, “what are we gonna do.” Naruto looks like he’s thinking. “You know I can’t stay here. I’m leaving soon.”  
“And I’m coming with you dattebayo! You think I’m gonna let you be alone! No way!”  
“What about your hokage dream.” Sasuke doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He and Naruto leaving the village is too good to be true; he feels like he doesn’t deserve it.  
“Well… it’s not as important as you.” Sasuke stares at Naruto.  
“Are you sure…”  
“Shut up dummy!” And suddenly Naruto hugs him. Sasuke hugs back. They stand there for ages, arms wrapped around each other, Naruto’s head pressed into Sasuke’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
